


It's Never Connected, Until It Is

by Rikako



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Bad Endings, Lots of Implied Things in General, Mid-Battle Looting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Things That Are Not Cats, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikako/pseuds/Rikako
Summary: A collection of New Vegas drabbles written for one of those 100 theme challenges.(Feel free to suggest themes and I'll swap one I don't like out for it.)Tags will be added as needed.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Also these are *actual* drabbles, meaning 100 words exactly. If you wish to see me continue to misuse the word, follow me @ authorrikako on tumblr.

When the Courier woke from their death, they had no memory of who they were, or who they used to be. It was a bit jarring, but they figured it was the purest way of being reborn. A completely fresh slate, no past to judge current actions from. Only a slip of paper had been on their person, a delivery order. The order was part of a series of them, this being the sixth one. So they called themselves Courier Six. It had little connection to their past life, no one would know them from it. Or so they thought.


	2. Love

Six was sure they were messed up from the bullets, finding find love in the middle of fire, death, and a twisted sense of justice. Nothing would come of the crush. The man had no heart to win, and Six would never dare say anything, to him or anyone else. The Frumentarius had too many connections. Within the Legion, they worked hard to win Vulpes' approval. They returned from assuring an informant's safety and was applauded by the cold man, and was certain they blushed with how warm the praise sounded. They had never been more thankful for their helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the Courier here is gender neutral (until a drabble where they're not) because no one even knows, and they don't take off that ranger duster.


	3. Light

"The hell are you doing?!"

The Courier and Arcade were pursued by Legionaries, holed up in HELIOS ONE. Shame they had to take out the defenses to get into the tower.

"Trying out the giant death ray, what does it look like?" One last keystroke and power was being directed to ARCHIMEDES I.

"And then? They'll just sent more before this thing recharges."

"Trust me, Arcade."

The two watched from the observation deck as the light crashed down, incinerating the Legionaries. Those that survived spread word of the Courier's godlike command over the heavens. No one dared approach them again.


	4. Innocence

The Courier had been innocent once. Long before they took two bullets to the brain. At least, they probably were innocent once, they couldn't remember much before dying.

  
Vulpes was certain he had never been "innocent". His memories from before were sparse. His assimilation into the Legion made sure of that.

  
Arcade remembered the last moment of his innocence, the last moment of his childhood. The day the NCR took Navarro, the first day of life on the run. The Courier had promised him protection. Arcade hadn't realized he had any innocence left to lose. The Courier proved him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I've said many times that I will never write Arcade suffering in any way?
> 
> I lied.


	5. Cat

"Arcade, guess what!"

Nothing good had ever followed those words.

"What is it, Six?" Arcade kept his nose firmly in his notes.

"I found a cat!"

"A cat? Haven't seen one of those since... Well, won't Rex mi-- Six, that is not a cat."

"Yeah it is. See, it purrs." Six scratched behind the thing's ear, and it produced a low rumbling sound.

"Okay, it's a cat but it's not a house cat. That's, like, a mountain lion or something. Where did you find it?"

"Jacobstown. One of the mutants's cat had kittens!"

"...of course that thing's just a kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making up for that last one with general annoyance for Arcade.


	6. Multitasking

Bullets and blasts of plasma flew from every direction. The Courier couldn't tell his apart from theirs anymore. Low on ammo, they ducked down and darted out from cover, rifling through the leather pouches the Fiend wore, relieving them of their energy cells and bullets. Corpses had no use for either of those things. Returning to the pile of rubble, Arcade snapped at them.

"If you're going to do something to get us both killed, you could at least warn me first."

He could feel the Courier grinning, even behind the mask of his riot gear.

"What, you can't multitask?"


	7. Rejection

She had to admit, she didn't always hear every word said to her. At the time, the word she missed hadn't been relevant, and Arcade had followed her not long after. 

She loved hearing him talk when he got into something. Didn't matter what he was hiding, she kept hoping he'd eventually trust her enough to open up, to not stop himself when talking about vertibirds or energy weapons. 

She felt happy, traveling with him. She couldn't keep quiet. She confessed her growing feelings of affection one night in the 38. Arcade's face fell, her's following quickly. 

"Well you see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makes me wonder how Arcade would reject the Courier. Would he just be blunt or would he trip over his words or try to apologize, like he had noticed how she looked at him but didn't say anything?


	8. Seeing Red

The attack on Fortification Hill stained it with the colors of the Legion.

The thought of the last thing they saw being a woman taking them down drove her to make sure as many Legionaries as possible died by her own hand.  By her sword tearing through them with her flaming sword, Gehenna.

Everything was red.

The crimson banners of the Legion, matching the uniforms of the fallen soldiers.  Blood soaked into the ground, fire crackling around her, turning everything to ash.

The Fox approached her, drawing his ripper. Drawing Gehenna she advanced, fulfilling his final request to die fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why Vulpes would still be alive at that point.


End file.
